Confused
by Goddess of Geeks
Summary: Near is always confused by Mello's emotions towards him


**Heya! It's me I'm back with a new story for a new fandom that I've never done before. This is also my first Shounen Ai story so please be gentle with me. This is also un-betaed, as I couldn't send it to my beta so this is just a rough version the tidier version will be posted in the next few weeks! This is also me first one-shot so this story is my first for a lot of things. So please review and give me feedback I don't mind constructive criticism. Though please no flames I work very hard writing and I take pride in my writing and stories. So I hope when you read this you'll see my love and care for this story and for this pairing. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Deathnote? Because if I did own it L would still be alive Light wouldn't have the Deathnote and they'd be together plus Mello would stop being a douche bag to Near. But sadly I am not the creator of Deathnote so that did not happen.**

Mello, always confused Near with his emotions, at times Mello would show semblance of civility towards the albino fluff ball. And at other times he would be downright and utterly cruel to him. Today, was a day for the latter to play out. Mello went out of his way to make the poor albino miserable. Near never once let it show that it bothered him making Mello's attacks on Near even more horrible. The Albino didn't cry, wouldn't cry he believed tears didn't help. He tried to think, what is was he did that made Mello so cruel to him.

But like usual, he came up short for answers, he then came up to the decision that he would ask Mello himself why he is always like this to him. He made his way to the room Mello shared with Matt. He stared at the door for a good couple of seconds. Pondering the implications of what might happen to him if Mello answered the door and he was still in his cruel mood.

Fortunately for him, it was Matt who had answered the door when the Albino knocked. His gaming console still in his hand and the Stereo was on blasting some rock music. "Hey Near, what's up?" he asked a cigarette between his lips Near made a face when some of the smoke blew into his face. "Is Mello inside?" he asked almost timidly. Matt shook his head, bits of his shaggy red hair falling into his now goggle-free green eyes. "Nah mate, he said he was goin' to find you, said he need to talk to ya about somethin'" Matt said Near nodded "okay, thank you" he mumbled and left.

Why would Mello try to find him? He was confused as to why Mello would need to speak to him? But he decided, that if Mello wanted to talk to him, he would make the bi-polar blond find him, he wouldn't go walking around trying to search for him anymore. Call it payback for earlier he decided against his room as that would be the most likely place Mello is waiting for him and he didn't want Mello anywhere near his room at the moment.

So he decided to go to his second favourite place next to his room, the garden. He made his way to a huge tree and sat at its base he never once closed his eyes though, he kept them alert and waiting for Mello to find him. It didn't take that long, about twenty minutes, he thought it would take at least two hours for Mello to find him. Before he saw the leather-clad blond walk up to him. "You make it extremely difficult to find you" Mello said once he was in front of him. Near looked up "well when you've been in that foul mood of yours, one tends to make it hard for you to find oneself" Near said. He thought he saw Mello flinch at his words but couldn't make sense of it. Near then stood up so that he was face to face with the blond. "What did you want to speak to me about?" he said the blond looked at him, a glimmer of sadness and remorse in his eyes. "I just wanted to apologise about my behaviour to you today, it was uncalled for" he said. Near was shocked this was a first, Mello never once apologised to him about anything. "Why?" Near mumbled making the blond confused "what do you mean?" he asked Near looked at him " Why do you do that? Be nice to me one day and then absolutely cruel to me the next? I don't know what I've done to make you act like that towards me, to be honest I don't know if I can trust the apology you've just given me because what's to say that you won't be cruel to me again tomorrow or in another couple of hours, I'm sick and tired of being the brunt of your att-" he was cut off by something soft against his lips.

That's when he quickly found out that Mello was kissing him, he found out that he did not mind the blonds lips against his own. Mello pulled back after a short while looking at Near, with a pale rose hue on his cheeks that matched Near's own face. Mello smiled at the albino fluff ball "why did you do that?" Near asked making the blond chuckle and smile even bigger. "You're a genius I'll let you figure it out" was all he said before leaving the albino for his room.

Yes, Near thought, Mello always confuses him with his emotions.


End file.
